Cassandra July
Cassandra July 'is a recurring character on ''Glee: The New York Story. She is the dance instructor at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York City. She is portrayed by Kate Hudson. Biography Cassandra July is one of the most ruthless teachers at NYADA, as she constantly picks on her students. During the first season, she made Finn Hudson her easy target, as she questioned how he got into NYADA without properly knowing how to dance. She became envious when Finn was flourishing in NYADA, mainly because of him running the college Glee Club. With her floundering career and Finn's prosperous rise, Cassandra enlists Simone Barberrie and Brody Weston to ruin the club from the inside. Simone eagerly follows Cassandra's every bidding, but Brody is more reserved and eventually backs away when he realizes just how much he's hurting the club. Cassandra fails to destroy the Glee Club, but continues her mission on making Finn's life a living hell. She typically picks on Rachel because she knows it upsets Finn. And she has butt heads with Blaine when he was a student in her dance class. Despite that, Cassandra isn't entirely heartless. Cassandra has a soft spot for Brittany, which is evident after Cassandra inadvertently gives Santana advice on changing something you don't like about yourself. Brittany tearfully confronts Cassandra because Santana plans on changing her nose. Cassandra then admits that she likes Brittany, and tells her to convince Santana that she's perfect the way she is. Cassandra also has a soft spot for both Marley and Sebastian. She admits she's impressed with both of them when they're in class since they're able to keep their pirouettes perfect while maintaining a conversation. She along with Marley and Sebastian try to teach Blaine the cumbia for his assignment, but Blaine becomes hostile and she kicks him out of class. Blaine eventually apologizes for his behavior, and Cassandra forgives him. However, she puts him on probation, which includes cleaning the dirty leotards. Relationships '''Cassandra-Finn Relationship ''(Finssandra)'' The Cassandra-Finn '''relationship (commonly known as '''Finnsandra) is the student-teacher relationship between Cassandra July and Finn Hudson. When Finn enrolls at NYADA, Cassandra seems baffled that Finn was accepted into the prestigious academy. Since then, she tries to make Finn's life a living hell. She tries to get under Rachel's skin, knowing it will bother Finn. She also uses Simone and Brody to get Finn's Glee Club disbanded. Finn is able to overcome Cassandra's hate, which forces her to kick her reign of terror up a notch. She mistreats Rachel just to get under Finn's skin. However, Finn and Rachel don't let Cassandra's hate bother them. Cassandra-Brittany Relationship ''(Brittsandra)'' The Cassandra-Brittany relationship (commonly known as Brittsandra) is the student-teacher relationship between '''Cassandra July '''and '''Brittany Pierce. '''When Brittany joined NYADA, Cassandra was admittedly impressed with Brittany's dancing. When Brittany asks where Cassandra was, Cassandra responds that she had a nose job, in which she says if there's something you don't like about yourself, you should change it. Santana takes the news to heart, and decides to have a nose job. Brittany later confronts Cassandra about it, in which Cassandra says that it's obvious Brittany cares about Santana. Cassandra admits she likes Brittany, and that if Brittany wants Santana to stay the same, then she should tell her about it. Trivia * Cassandra is an implied alcoholic. She's either has had a drink or she is drinking during dance class. * She was notoriously known for stopping in the middle of a Broadway performance and scolding a person who was using a cell phone.